Never Take A Five-Year-Old To The Fish Market
by ggmaxwell
Summary: Sally Jackson found her self in need of some fish. Taking her son with her she discovered that it is not a good idea to take a child of Poseidon's with her to a Fish Market.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series. The characters and personalities depicted in this story are those of Rick Riordan's book series, to which I am a fan. I have just had a scenario running through my head and have decided to put it down, and give the others a chance to read it.

Story Title:

Never Take A Five-Year-Old To The Fish Market

* * *

Sally Jackson had come to a clear and unyielding decision.

She would never, in any way, shape or form, ever take her son to the fish market again. It was too much trouble, and quite possibly traumatizing for the young child.

How was she supposed to know that being the son of Posiden meant he could hear fish talk. Or scream.

The only thing she was concerned about was the possibility of being attacked by monsters. Boy was she wrong.

Okay, maybe some background would be helpful.

Sally had just gotten into an argument with her new husband Gabe about what she cooked. He seemed to be upset that she never brought home any fresh food, or fish. Saying it was expensive because it was better and he wanted her to spend the little money they had on the better stuff, instead of going for cheap and plentiful.

In the end, she gave in. Taking Percy with her, because she was not going to leave her five-year-old son alone with that abusive man. She headed out to the fish market, deciding that maybe they would have something a bit cheaper then a specialty store.

The first indication that this was a bad idea, was Percy's attention span. As she spoke, she could tell he was not paying any attention to what she was saying, moving his head this way and that. His energy increasing a great deal as they got closer to the water. It becoming harder for him, as he walked to not skip or run, bouncing on his feet. She had to tighten her hold on his hand several times, grateful that he was still just a child.

Making a decision that it would be better to buy something already dead, she went to the pre-cut and prepared fish area. Taking a look at the options they had on the racks. She noticed several deals she could afford.

While talking the vendor, he encouraged her to feel the weight and fish herself before deciding on what to buy. Handing her a big fillet to give her a closer look of the freshness and color of the fish. It did, however, require her to take her hand away from her son's hands, letting him go for just a couple of seconds. But those few seconds was all he needed.

"Thank you, it seems very lovely." Sally thanked the fish vendor. "What do you think Percy?" She asked, looking down into the emptiness that used to be filled by her son. "Percy?" She asked again, panic taking control as she put the fish down, and started to look around for her five-year-old.

Not seeing him anywhere near her, she ran into the crowds. Looking at waists height for her son. Keeping an eye out for black hair, or tan skin, and sea green eyes.

"Percy!" She continued to call as she ran through the crowds, bumping into people here and there.

Then, finally she found him, in the live, extremely fresh area. Though for the life of here, she had no idea what he was doing.

He was carrying a crate of Lobsters, away from the vendor, walking towards the edge of the pier. Walking swiftly over to him, she stopped right in front of him, as he walked into her.

"And just what do you think your doing?" She asked her son, with an eye-brow quirked. To his merit, he did look guilty.

"The Lobsters are screaming. They say they have to get back into the water or they will die." Percy explained, completely honest.

Sally sighed to herself. This was going to hurt.

"Put them back before someone sees that you took them." She ordered.

"But mom..." Percy began to argue.

"NOW." Sally admonished.

Pouting, Percy took the lobsters back to the kiosk that he had found them and put them back on the ground, next to the others, thankfully unnoticed. His lip sticking out and trembling as he walked back to his mother. Small tears at the corners of his eyes.

Sally hated seeing her son like this. She really did. But she wanted him to grow up a good young man, and he needed to learn to not steal. At least while she could pretend he was just a normal little boy, and not destined to die a violent and painful death at the hands of some kind of God or Monster.

Grabbing hold of his hand again, she started to walk back to the prepared area. The entire time, she noticed her son's head twisting and turning every which way, as if he was hearing someone calling out to him.

"Mommy, the fish are screaming." Percy said as she stopped to look a few cuts of telapia.

"I don't hear anything sweety." Sally answered, looking down at him.

"But they're screaming. They need to go back to the water. The tank is too small." Percy said, looking a huge tank of live crabs across the isle. The man selling the telapia giving a slight chuckle.

"Active imagination he's got, huh?" The vendor asked, with a smile.

"You could say that." Sally answered, keeping an eye on her son, who was still watching the tank.

As the man packed up the fish, she thanked him, and put the wrappings into her bag.

Turning to Percy, she found that he was gone again. Giving a sigh of frustration, she looked over to the tank, and then ran to it, before her son had a chance to tip it over. Grabbing hold of it, and setting it upright, she cast an exasperated look to her son.

She really couldn't blame the kid, it was in his blood to want to save things. But this was just not going to do any good.

"Percy, please, we can't go around tipping over crab tanks and stealing lobsters." She said, leaning down to her son's eye level, and placing both hands on his shoulders so that she could keep his attention. "I know you want to help, but people need this stuff to make a living and eat."

"What?" Percy asked, his face scandalized. "People eat this stuff."

"Yes, they do." Sally said, not liking the look her son was getting at that realization.

"That's nasty. Why would people want to eat water bugs." Percy asked, his face disgusted.

"Because they're not really bugs." Sally answered, standing up and walking in another direction. Keeping a firm hand around her son's.

They continued to look through the fish, Sally making a point of staying as far away from anything alive as she could.

She finished her shopping quickly, noticing the entire time her son's looks of horror, guilt, and despair. Causing her to come to a decision that she had not foreseen.

She took her son to a unnoticed vendor, selling small lobsters and crabs. She bought one of each. Percy watching her in horror, and fearing that his mother was going to eat them herself. She then walked her son to the edge of the dock, and gave him the creature. Relieved when they didn't even try to pinch him.

She watched the smile grow on his face as he became aware of what his mother was suggesting.

His smile growing wider, he walked the two animals to the edge and let them go into the water. She could swear that she saw at least one of them using it's claws to wave a good-bye or thank you to her son.

She took him home, and made a fish dinner for her joke of a husband, while making something special for her son. Just because Gabe wanted fish, doesn't mean her son needed to be anymore traumatized.

When she put him to bed, he kissed her and told her thank you for letting him save at least two of the poor fish. She kissed him good-night and left. Hoping that his proclivity for saving things will not come back to hurt him when he is older.

* * *

Okay, it's short, I know. But this has been in my head since I read the Percy Jackson books.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
